Love a la mode
by XD00
Summary: "Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Suka dan benci, serta manis dan pahit, aku ingin menjadikan ini saat-saat berharga" Andai aku bisa mengatakannya. Perasaaan yang terpendam ini, akan kusampaikan.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: alur gaje, bikin baper *enggak juga sih, tulisan new bie, dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya~ 

Sebelum dan sesudahnya aku ucapkan terimakasih, selamat menikmati! 

\---------------- 

Love a la mode 

Berz…. Berz… berz… 

Suara iPhoneku membuat ku bangun dari tidur panjangku yang nyenyak. "Hah, aku masih ingin tidur". Gumamku selagi merapikan rambut hijau toska ku yang terurai dan luar biasa berantakan. Aku pun memungut iPhoneku yang berada disebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. 

Aku pun berpikir siapa yang meneleponku di hari minggu ini. Dengan setengah hati aku menekan tombol hijau pada layar iPhoneku. 

"Selamat pagi, Miku!" suara lembut nan indah menyapaku dengan hangat. Ya, benar. Ini adalah suara dari orang yang aku imipikan dalam tidur nyenyakku, suara yang aku dengar di mimpi-mimpiku. 

"Pagi" suaraku terdengar aneh. Rasanya campur aduk, rasanya aku ingin kembali tidur dan mengucapkan "Selamat Malam". Aku merasa senang dan malu, sekarang dia terdengar seperti alarm saja. 

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Masih ngantuk, ya? Haha… maafkan aku karena telah membangunkanmu". 

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok! Malahan aku senang. Jika kau tidak membangunkanku, mungkin aku akan tidur keblablasan sampai sore". 

"Haha… syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggumu di kafe yang biasanya pukul 09.00, ya?" 

"Hem" walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya namun aku mengangguk menandakan _iya._ Dia pun menutup teleponnya. Aku pun kembali meletakkan kembali iPhoneku pada tempat asalnya. 

Dengan niatan untuk membangunkan diriku sepenuhnya dari dunia mimpi, aku pun membuat secangkir kopi. Namun, apa daya. Alih-alih bangun dari dunia mimpi, aku malah terjun kedalam dunia imajinasi yang membuatku ingin kembali tidur. 

Sambil menyeruput kopiku, aku berimajinasi tentang orang yang akan aku temui nanti. Lamunan ku tentang dia membuatku lupa akan waktu. Ketika aku melihat ke arah jam dinding ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.20. Betapa bodohnya diriku ini, aku melamun terlalu lama sehingga lupa waktu. 

Akupun berkuluyuran tak tentu mencari pakaian dan beberapa aksesoris. Aku berusaha menjadi secantik yang aku bisa. Setelah berdandan didepan cermin untuk sesaat, aku pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah. 

Aku menggunakan sebuah dress tanpa lengan sederhana bewarna hijau muda, dengan jam tangan bewarna coklat tua dipergelangan tanganku. Aku pun menambahkan kalung berliontin kupu-kupu yang melingkar dileherku. 

Dengan langkah yang cepat aku menyusuri jalanan kota yang cukup ramai. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, maka tak aneh bila kota menjadi jauh lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. 

Tak jauh dari keramaian itu, ada sebuah kafe bergaya klasik yang tenang walaupun tak jauh dari pusat keramaian. Aku menyukai semua hal di kafe ini. Mulai dari caffe latte nya yang memiliki aroma manis, begitu pula dengan Red Velvetnya yang manis dan krimnya yang lumer di mulut membuat hari-hari penat hilang dalam sekejap. Tidak berhenti disitu, bila kita mengunjungi kafe ini pada waktu sore. Cahaya mentari senja yang menembus kaca-kaca lebar di kafe ini membuat citarasa klasik kafe ini semakin kental. 

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat ku selalu ingin pergi ke sana. Ya, disana selalu ada seorang pria dengan kacamata yang duduk di pojok kanan di samping jendela. 

Dengan sebuah buku di tangannya dan headphone yang menempel di telinganya dia menikmati suasana kafe yang memiliki nama _heart a la mode_ ini. Terkadang dia juga terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, dia selalu menyelangi kegiatannya itu dengan memakan sebuah es krim parfait yang terdiri dari es krim vanilla dan es krim coklat yang diselangi oleh saus berry dan diatasnya diberi topping strawberry. 

Entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikan pria ini. Mulai dari rambut nya yang biru dan bibirnya yang tipis terlihat indah ketika dia sedang tersenyum. Atau wajah sampingnya yang terlihat menawan ketika sedang melihat kearah jendela dan punggungnya ketika dia meninggalkan tempat duduk itu. 

Tanpa aku sadari aku menyukainya. Dan tuhan pun kini memberiku kesempatan agar kami bisa berbicara langsung dan menjadi teman. 

Minggu lalu aku membeli sebuah buku yang berjudul "Butterfly Days". Seperti biasa aku selalu membaca buku di kafe. Aku pun membawanya ke kafe. 

Dengan semangat aku pun pergi ke kafe itu. Tanpa disengaja aku menabrak seorang pria yang seumuran denganku. Dia memiliki rambut dan mata yang benar-benar biru. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan bukan hanya itu dia sangat tampan. 

Dia meminta maaf padaku, dia mengatakan kalau itu adalah salahnya. Kebetulan saat itu dia memang sedang melihat kedalam layar handphonenya. 

Dia membantuku membawakan barang-barang ku yang berserakan, dan begitu pula dengan buku "Butterfly Days" ku. 

"Ah, buku ini! Kau membacanya?" Tanya dia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dibalik kacamatanya yang agak tebal. 

"Eum" aku hanya mengangguk pertanda _iya._

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada seorang gadis yang membaca buku ini juga. Aku menyukai authornya!" Dia tersenyum sembari melihat ke arah mataku dalam-dalam. Arti pandangan itu tentulah bukan sesuatu seperti cinta atau semacamnya, namun sungguh tatapan seperti itu saja sudah membuat hatiku luluh. 

Bersambung~ 

\--------------- 

Hallo, semuanya! Perkenalkan, aku author baru di dunia FanFiction ini. Namaku Dianna Xardelle, kalian bisa panggil aku Dianna atau Xardelle terserah kalian :'v 

Ini pertama kali aku bikin Fic. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan, alur semrawut or everything *tau sendiri lah. Mohon dimaklumi, yah karena authornya juga masih belajar. 

Kali ini aku bikin FanFiction dari lagu Deco*27, _heart a la mode._ Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku *ayo, waifu nya siapa? /Ditampar. Aku bikin Fic ini karena lagu-lagunya kawaii-kawaii gimana gitu, feel aku yang galau jadi happy lagi gara-gara lagu ini. 

Dan aku akan membuat cerita ini menjadi beberapa bagian jadi stay tune aja! 

Song title 

"ハートアラモード" 

Romaji: Haato a ra moodo 

English: Heart a la Mode 

Singer(s) 

Hatsune Miku 

Producer(s) 

DECO*27 (music, lyrics) 

iXima (illust, movie) 

chimpanzee (logo design) 

Yamaha, Crypton, Vocaloid, dll 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Alur Gaje, bikin baper, tulisan new bie dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya...

Sebelum dan sesudahnya saya ucapkan terima kasih~

Chapter 2 Love a la mode

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, berharap dapat cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat tujuanku. Napasku terengah-engah, kakiku lemas, dan tubuhku ini terasa lelah. Namun semua hal itu terbayar, sekarang aku sedang menggenggam gagang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Pintu itu memiliki 4 kaca, diatasnya terdapat sebuah tulisan heart a la mode.

Dengan segenap hati, aku memutar gagang pintu itu. Aku mendorongnya, sehingga membuat bel yang ada dibagian lain pintu ini berbunyi. Aku pun melirik ke beberapa arah. Hingga aku melihat seorang pria dengan kacamata dan sebuah buku melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dengan senyuman aku menghampirinya.

"Selamat Pagi, Kaito-kun!" Aku memberinya salam, dengan sebuah senyuman samar.

"Pagi, Miku-chan. Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Santai aja, sih~" dia membalas senyumanku dengan sebuah senyuman yang beribu-ribu kali lebih lebar dari senyuman milikku.

"Maafkan, aku. Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu? Aku terlalu bersantai saat meminum kopi hingga lupa waktu".

"Haha... Miku-chan memang jujur. Ini yang aku suka darimu".

"Eh?!" Seketika suaraku keluar begitu saja. Kata suka itu membuatkan pipiku memerah, aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk memandang matanya. Aku tahu kalau itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bermakna dalam. Namun bila itu Kaito-kun, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh seperti ini.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" "Hm" aku hanya mengangguk seraya Kaito-kun memanggil seorang pelayan.

Pelayan itu menghampiri kami berdua, ia membawa sebuah baki dengan 2 buku menu diatasya. Kami diberi masing-masing satu buku menu itu. "Nona, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku pun membaca buku menu itu dengan teliti, aku mencoba untuk menetapkan pilihanku.

"Kalau begitu aku memesan Rice Omelette dan Milk Tea hangat" kataku dengan santainya, sedangkan sang pelayan itu sibuk menulis disebuah buku kecil ditangannya.

"Aku pesan Smooked Beef dan Caffe au lait" Kaito-kun juga sudah memantapkan pilihannya.

"Baik, Anda ingin memilih salad buah atau salad sayur?" Dengan senyuman sang pelayan itu bertanya kepada kami.

"Bagaimana dengan salad buah?" Kaito-kun bertanya kepadaku dengan sebuah senyumanku tipis. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku yakin pipiku merah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Kalau begitu salad buah. Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya, Terimakasih".

Pelayan itu membawa buku menu bersamanya dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Kaito-kun masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku yakin dia sedang mengerjakan salah satu tugas kuliahnya.

"Miku-chan kau terlihat lelah? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan dibangunkan olehku". Untuk sejenak dia meninggalkan laptopnya itu.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal diriku" .

"Benarkah? Aku merasa bersalah jika aku mengajakmu kemari kalau kau tidak enak badan".  
"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karena tugas kampus, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir".

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Dia pun membalas ucapanku dengan senyuman, sebari mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

Dia menjulurkan sebuah buku kepadaku. Sebuah buku dari author yang kami berdua sama-sama sukai Megurine Luka-sensei. Dengan style-nya yang terkesan serius namun tetap fresh sehingga membuat para pembaca tidak bosan walaupun terkadang alurnya panjang.

Sampai saat ini dia sudah banyak menerbitkan buku. Bahkan, tak sedikit bukunya yang menjadi Best Seller dan beberapa dari bukunya juga sudah diangkat menjadi film yang perolehan penontonnya banyak atau bahkan sangat banyak.

Dan yang kusadari adalah buku ini adalah buku terbaru dari seri The Days milik Megurine Luka-sensei. Aku belum membelinya karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengunjungi toko buku.

"Kau tahu Megurine Luka-sensei akan mengadakan acara Meet & Greet dan acara penandatanganan seri The Days disebuah mall Minggu depan. Kalau kau mau, kau ingin ikut denganku?"

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa ingin berteriak' gumamku didalam hati. "Ya, aku akan ikut!" Hatiku senang sekali, kenyataannya aku akan pergi bersama orang yang paling aku sukai.

"Berarti ini sudah di pastikan! Hehe".

5 buku tebal yang berada di depan meja kami kini sudah terkuras habis kami baca. Begitupula dengan makanan yang disajikan di cafe ini.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali!" Kata Kaito-kun sebari melemaskan otot-otot nya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk

"Sekarang sudah pukul 13.00, maaf Miku-chan aku harus pergi"

"Hm... Kaito-kun tunggu!"

"Ada apa Miku-chan?" Dia melihat ke arahku dia sudah membereskan buku-buku yang ada di meja begitu pula dengan beberapa barang lainnya.

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja!"

"Eh? Ayolah, Miku-chan jangan buat aku penasaran!" Dia sedikit penasaran, aku yakin dia ingin tahu apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Tidak apa-apa itu bisa menunggu. Pergilah".

"Hmm... Oke, lah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Minggu depan" lagi-lagi aku membuatnya pergi, padahal hati ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Lagi-lagi aku melambaikan tanganku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya pergi tanpa mengetahui apapun. Lagi-lagi... "Hah... Ini sangat menyebalkan" Suara desahanku yang membuat diriku kesal ini selalu terulang.

Seharusnya aku mengatakannya, perasaanku. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja. Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kaito-kun membuka pintu Cafe.

"Biarlah. Minggu depan! Pasti akan aku katakan!" Aku menepuk pipiku, berusaha untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku juga mengingkari kalendar kecilku 28 Agustus.

Ya, hari itu aku akan bertemu dengan Kaito-kun. Dan hari itu aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

*Thump* Aku menjatuhkan diriku di kasur. Rasa lelah mungkin ada. Namun, bila aku bisa melihat wajah Kaito-kun. Rasanya lari 1000 KM akan kulakukan bila aku bisa menemui dia.

Akupun mematikan lampu kamarku dan menutup mataku.

"Aku harap Minggu depan segera datang"

Pertama-tama

"Happy Birthday's Hatsune Miku-chan! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"お誕生日おめでとう❗❗❗/span/font"

Suatu kesengajaan yang tidak disengaja! Yaps, aku nyelesain chapter-2 pas banget di hari ultah Miku ini*Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun ya!

Nyelesain chapter ini gak mudah soalnya aku dilanda badai galau ria/lupakan

Tapi ngomong-ngomong makasih banget buat kalian yang udah kasih Reviews! Apalagi ini pertama kalinya *diinget seumur hidup,nih Mungkin kalau gak ada Reviews aku gak berani lanjutin, jadi thank you banget karena kalian udah jadi mood booster aku

Dan kalian tunggu buat lanjutannya! Kira-kira apa yah yang mau dikatain Miku-chan? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya lah! Mata nee~

Deco*27 - Heart a la mode feat. Hatsune Miku /LE1XskraNfI

Song title "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ハートアラモード/span/font"  
Romaji: Haato a ra moodo English: Heart a la Mode Singer(s)  
Hatsune Miku Producer(s)  
DECO*27 (music, lyrics)  
iXima (illust, movie)  
chimpanzee (logo design)  
Yamaha, Crypton, Vocaloid, dll


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, hari ini..." Aku pun melemaskan otot-otot ku yang kaku, mengucek mataku yang masih ingin tidur. Namun, hari ini aku tidak bisa tertidur lebih lama. Ya, aku akan pergi menemuinya.

Aku pun mengambil iPhoneku yang tergeletak di meja riasku, melihat layarnya dan memastikan bahwa hari ini benar Minggu 28 Agustus. Aku pun tersenyum sebari mempersiapkan diri. Hari ini aku memakai celana pendek, pasalnya hari ini aku dan Kaito-kun akan pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh. Tak lupa aku juga menguncir 2 rambut ku yang panjang ini.

@@

"Ah, apakah aku tidak kelihatan terlalu mencolok?" Gumamku sebari sibuk memainkan rambut hijau toska ku ini.

Diantara ribuan orang di kota ini, aku hanya menunggu satu orang saja. Kami berjanji akan bertemu di bawah jam. Aku pun hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang melewat, tanpa sadar seseorang sudah berada di belakangku dari tadi.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan!"

"Kaito-kun! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Aku pun memasang wajah kaget ketika Kaito-kun sedang tersenyum puas karena telah mengejutkan ku.

"Hmmm... Entahlah, 2 menit yang lalu aku rasa? Kau tahu, kau di perhatikan banyak orang kau sangat cantik hari ini"

"Humph, Kaito-kun ini" dia pun hanya tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut di wajahku.

"Haha... kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

"Hmph!" Aku pun mengangguk pelan sembari mengikuti langkah kaki dirinya

@@

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami sampai di mall yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo ini.

"Hey, mari kita berkeliling sebentar. Kita masih punya waktu sebelum acaranya dimulai"

"Oke"

Kami pun menyusuri mall ini, melihat beberapa barang. Mungkin, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi ke mall ini. Ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya aku berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria. Tapi, ini semua terasa berbeda bila aku pergi bersama orang yang kau sukai. Aku merasa senang sekali.

"Miku-chan senyum-senyum melulu. Lagi seneng, ya?"

"Eh?" Apa ini dari tadi aku senyum-senyum? Ya, ampun ini memalukan! Aku tahu hari aku senang tapi tetap saja! Apa ini aku tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku.

"Haha... Tidak apa-apa, kok! Sebenarnya, aku juga lagi seneng" sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kaito-kun sebari tersenyum itu entah kenapa membuat hatiku berdegup.

@@

"Wahhh... Antrian nya sangat panjang"

"Kau benar, wajar untuk sebuah meet greet penulis seperti Megurine Luka-sensei"

Kamipun hanya bergabung dengan para orang-orang yang sudah pasti mereka adalah fans Megurine Luka-sensei.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, kami pun menunggu sekitar setengah jam. Dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kami pun datang. Luka-sensei datang dihadapan kami sambil menggunakan gaun casual bewarna pink segar, dia juga mengikat pony tail rambutnya.

Sorakan fans pun mengisi semua penjuru tempat ini. "Selamat siang, semuanya! Terimakasih karena sudah datang" Dia menyapa semua fans-nya yang berhasil membuat seluruh penjuru mall ini bergemuruh. Begitupula aku dan Kaito-kun, kami sama-sama menikmati meet greet ini.

@@

"Huh~ akhirnya selesai juga, ya?" Desahan yang keluar dari Kaito-kun menandakan dia benar-benar lelah. Kami berdua duduk disebuah kursi taman yang bewarna putih tulang sambil melemaskan otot-otot yang sudah cukup kaku ini.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, menandakan bahwa hari akan berakhir. Mengatakan bahwa siang akan berubah dengan malam. Aku meneguk ludah ku, sesekali aku melihat kearah Kaito-kun. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyadari ku, namun rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Rasanya tubuhku, otakku, dan hatiku sedang tidak bisa bekerja sama.

Entah kenapa hari ini Kaito-kun terlihat lebih keren. Aku tidak tahu mungkin aku terlalu senang? Atau aku berdelusi? Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Ini kesempatan ku seumur hidup. Semuanya terasa pas. Matahari yang tenggelam, tak banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman ini dan terlebih lagi tempat ini adalah spot kencan. Aku harus mengatakannya dan aku harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

"Anu... Kaito-kun." Oh, tidak. Wajahku memerah, hatiku tak karuan. Hatiku rasanya hampir meledak atau memang sudah.

"Ya?" Suaranya semanis madu, membuatku semakin sulit untuk bisa melihatnya. Aa, ini gawat aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya.

Aku yakin Kaito-kun sedang memperhatikanku sekarang. Oh, betapa malunya aku. Disaat seperti ini harusnya aku bisa. Tapi kenapa? Bodohnya aku.

Kaito-kun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia memperhatikan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Aku bisa melihat bola mata azure dari balik matanya. Sungguh sepasang mata yang indah. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat bersinar dibawah langit senja ini. "Miku." Dia memanggil nama ku dengan suara madunya yang membuatku kaget setengah mati.

Aku panik, seketika wajah kami berdekatan. Mungkin saat ini jarakku dengan dia hanya beberapa sentimeter. Namun anehnya wajah kami semakin mendekat sehingga tinggal berjarak satu milimeter. Aku bisa merasakan napas kami yang bertautan. Aku bisa mendengar hatiku yang berdegup semakin kencang atau wajahku yang semakin memanas.

Untuk sesaat aku memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan sebuah bibir lembut menyentuh bibirku. Dengan lembut bibir itu melumat bibirku dengan lamban, membuatku semakin gila. Sebuah serangan mendadak, membuat pikiranku tak karuan. Rasanya ini mimpi, terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Tapi sungguh, seandainya ini sebuah mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku mendefinisikan momen ini namun rasanya sekarang aku tidak mau berpikir. Aku membiarkan tubuhku berbuat seenaknya kali ini.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kaito-kun yang memerah, semerah warna strawberry. Ya, merah dan manis, membuatku ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Dia mengatakannya sambil memalingkan wajah, dia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang putih. Dia tersenyum malu dibalik tangannya yang tidak berhasil menutupi wajahnya itu.

Kami berdua saling menatap. Entah kenapa mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa instruksi dari otak atau diriku. "Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama." Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakannya. Aku bisa melihat Kaito-kun memperhatikan ku dengan sangat tanpa mau mengedip. "Suka dan benci, serta manis dan pahit." Aku melipat tanganku dan menyimpan diatas kakiku, aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak mau Kaito-kun melihat aku yang semerah tomat.

"Aku ingin menjadikan ini saat-saat berharga." Aku mengatakannya. Yang selalu ingin kukatakan dari dulu. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku, melihat dalam-dalam kearah mata azure itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Hatiku benar-benar meledak. Aku benar-benar mengatakannya. Hal-hal yang selama ini aku pendam dihatiku, untaian kata-kata yang aku latih didepan cermin setiap hari.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sebenarnya aku tidak siap untuk mendengar jawaban dari Kaito-kun. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sebuah tangan yang hangat dan halus menyentuh pipiku. Kaito-kun tersenyum, dengan lembut dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Sebuah kata-kata yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan selama hidupku terlontar dari mulut Kaito-kun.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan tertawa bahagia disaat bersamaan. Rasanya semua ini tidak nyata. Namun aku pikir aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, kehangatan tubuh Kaito-kun menyadarkanku bahwa semua ini nyata. Dia memelukku dengan erat, aku membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Tak ingin aku melepaskannya.

Mulai sekarang kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi kalau aku tidak bisa melihatnya, karena sekarang kami tak akan pernah jauh. Kita sudah memilikinya, keajaiban untuk memaniskannya. Dan aku yakin bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, kami tidak akan apa-apa. Karena kami kini bersama untuk selamanya.

TAMAT


End file.
